


Verità nascoste

by Shinxer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: La ff partecipa al Cowt8, indetto da Lande di FandomWeek 8 - Missione 5Prompt: ansiaParole: 2241Fandom: Originale - FF ispirata al gdr "Hogwarts Florin" (original characters)





	Verità nascoste

**Author's Note:**

> La ff partecipa al Cowt8, indetto da Lande di Fandom  
> Week 8 - Missione 5  
> Prompt: ansia  
> Parole: 2241  
> Fandom: Originale - FF ispirata al gdr "Hogwarts Florin" (original characters)

Di tre cose ero assolutamente certa…  
…dovrebbe cominciare così, a rigore di logica, un capitolo che riconduce ad una scoperta simile. La classica frase da eroina di un romanzetto rosa per adolescenti. Peccato che non abbia intenzione di raccontare niente del genere.   
Anche io ero certa di tre cose, ma non potevo permettermi tante domande senza senso. Tre cose? Al momento me ne bastava una, scoperta da poco e resa decisamente terribile dalle circostanze. Ellery era un lupo mannaro, su questo non avevo dubbi. L’avevo visto con i miei occhi trasformarsi ai raggi pallidi della luna, in pochi attimi che a lui dovevano esser parsi un’eternità. L’avevo scorto annusare l’aria circospetto e rivolgere il muso al cielo. Ci aveva fissato con due occhi profondi e troppo neri per appartenergli; a stento riuscivo ad intravedere il verde che abbracciava la pupilla. Non avrei mai dovuto usare quell’incantesimo. Non avrei nemmeno mai dovuto impararlo…e nemmeno chiedere ad Ambrosia di accompagnarmi a scoprire cosa stavano architettando quei due. Né io né lei avremmo mai voluto scoprirlo, nemmeno per sbaglio.  
Ellery mi nascondeva la verità da mesi. Mesi che avevo vissuto nell’ansia, nella paura dell’abbandono, nella disperazione di non poterlo seguire laddove si stava nascondendo. Mi aveva spaventato e non era neppure stato in grado di giustificarsi.   
Mi aveva allontanato, innescandomi incertezze, sussurri sbagliati, dubbi che mi attanagliavano la mente e l’oppressione che mi stringeva il petto ogni volta che lo incrociavo nei corridoi.   
Ricordo perfettamente quelle due settimane di febbraio, in cui mi ero ritrovata costretta a calcare il suolo dell’ infermeria più volte, con grande disappunto della Chips che mi ripeteva di lasciarlo riposare. Quella vecchia strega lo sapeva. Jonathan lo sapeva; Ellery stesso lo sapeva e, quel che è peggio, era consapevole anche dell’angoscia che mi stava gettando addosso. Perché lasciarmi in disparte? Perché tenermi nascosto un segreto tanto pesante, sapendo che sarei stata disposta a portarlo e condividerlo con lui?  
Le sue menzogne, comunque, avevano le gambe davvero corte: subito dopo l’incidente, dopo… la caduta contro il Platano Picchiatore, mi era parso freddo, distaccato. Troppo perché se la fosse presa per un semplice contrattempo e qualche costola rotta. Stava diventando bipolare? Forse. Alternava momenti di infinita dolcezza, a minuti sterili, aridi, come non me ne aveva mai riservati. A volte sembrava addirittura spaventato dalla mia presenza. Come se il mio bazzicare tra l’infermeria e il tavolo Serpeverde non fosse più un conforto, un piacere e una condivisione. Sul suo volto leggevo solo timore e ansia… come se temesse d’essere scoperto. Un serpente dalla coda di paglia, ecco cos’era.  
Temeva per il proprio segreto? Senza dubbio e forse temeva per sé stesso…oppure per me. Non voleva coinvolgermi? Voleva tenermi all’oscuro, seguendo qualche ragionamento contorto? Ignorare una faccenda tanto spinosa significava davvero proteggermi? No, ma lui non se ne rendeva conto, ne sono certa. 

***

«Dobbiamo parlare. Urgentemente!» erano state le uniche due parole che gli avevo scritto, quella mattina. In fondo alla pergamena, avevo aggiunto ora e luogo: la stanza delle necessità, dopo cena.   
Da un lato temevo che non si presentasse all’appuntamento…dall’altro, quasi, lo speravo. Sarei davvero stata capace di affrontare un discorso simile? No. Non ero pronta. Mi spaventava la prospettiva di doverlo affrontare. E se mi avesse mentito di nuovo? O peggio…se si fosse arrabbiato? Mi avrebbe voltato le spalle, avrebbe varcato la soglia con quel suo solito incedere pigro e distratto, senza più guardarmi e seguendo soltanto il proprio orgoglio ed istinto.  
Però…che avevo da perdere?   
Ormai erano mesi che mi evitava…non ero più la sua Andy, solo una delle tante ragazzine che gli gironzolavano nei paraggi. Avrei potuto essere la riserva raccatta-pluffe della sua squadra di Quidditch o la studentessa del banco accanto da cui copiar gli appunti…ero allo stesso livello. Nulla di speciale. Una come tante. Non sgradevole, ma nemmeno degna d’attenzione.   
Non riuscivo a capacitarmi di quel cambio improvviso. Era misterioso e troppo strano perché potessi capirlo: a tratti, sembrava non poter vivere senza di me; un attimo dopo però pareva nauseato dalla mia presenza. Nell’ultimo periodo, questi momenti erano divenuti sempre più frequenti. Non lo riconoscevo: non era il ragazzo a cui mi ero tanto affezionata…era tornato ad essere una persona triste, solitaria; capace solo di trovar conforto nel proprio orgoglio e nella propria ambizione; in grado di trattare il resto del mondo con la più totale indifferenza.   
Eppure non ero disposta a cedere: sotto quello strato di ghiaccio spesso, c’era ancora quel piccolo mondo di cui avevo fatto parte e che avevo tanto amato. C’era, ma non sapevo come farlo riemergere. Avevo provato a parlare con Cornell, sperando che Ellery si fosse confidato con lei, ma senza successo; non aveva aperto bocca con nessuno ovviamente, limitandosi solo a lasciar trasparire qualche momento di incertezza e vaga malinconia.

*** 

Era con queste domande che avevo atteso il suo arrivare. Ero già nella stanza, non distante dall’ingresso. Avrei vuotato il sacco, scaricato la mia coscienza e poi me ne sarei andata, trionfante, consapevole di avergli sbattuto in faccia la realtà; lieta di quella piccola vendetta. Non dovevo avere paura! Non mi sarei lasciata cogliere impreparata, questa volta: mi sarei presa una rivincita, a qualunque costo.  
Avevo scelto la sera sbagliata per un discorso simile e ne ero consapevole: il plenilunio era passato da solo una settimana e lui probabilmente era ancora provato. Il che lo rendeva pericolosamente indisponente. Più del solito. Eppure, meritava davvero il mio silenzio? Mi ero tormentata per giorni, rigirandomi nel sonno. Dovevo davvero parlargliene? O era meglio far finta di nulla? Ero davvero certa di ciò che avevo visto oppure mi ero sognata tutto quanto?   
Speravo non fosse altro che un incubo. Se fossi stata sola, lo avrei creduto, ma… anche Ambrosia li aveva visti. Lei aveva già affrontato il discorso con Hailey. Era stato semplice, aveva detto: si erano seduti al tavolo ed avevano parlato; si erano abbracciati ed avevano scelto di proseguire insieme. Ambrosia era più forte di me… O forse no, era soltanto più fortunata; e non era stata quasi abbandonata dal suo ragazzo solo perché questi aveva un piccolo problema al mese. Io si, invece…

***

Attesi in silenzio e, alla fine, la porta scivolò sui cardini quel tanto che bastava per far scivolare una bassa figura oltre la soglia. Il volto scavato dalla stanchezza, gli occhi arrossati. Sul viso qualche graffio che non avrebbe dovuto esserci, segno indelebile di un pessimo plenilunio. Senza dubbio non ne aveva ricordo.   
Provai una stretta al cuore: quella pallida immagine era davvero quella del mio ragazzo? Quelle ferite solcavano davvero il volto delicato e le mani affusolate? In altre circostanze non l’avrei accettato. Non avrei permesso a nessuno di fargli del male, nemmeno a qualche stupida creatura magica assetata di vendetta. Tuttavia, ero consapevole di non poter fare altro, se non accettare quella realtà.  
Si fermò a pochi passi, lo sguardo fisso su di me. Avvertiva la mia rabbia? L’ansia che provavo all’idea di dover affrontare quell’argomento tanto presto? Probabilmente il mio messaggio lo aveva messo in guardia.  
Non disse nulla; rimase zitto, quasi ad offrirmi la possibilità di prendere parola.   
Maledizione! Perché doveva rendere tutto così difficile?   
Avrei preferito fosse entrato sbraitando, sbattendo la porta, insultandomi e scacciandomi una volta per tutte! Sarebbe stato duro da accettare, doloroso, ma… mi avrebbe cavato d’impiccio. Invece, non accadde nulla del genere.  
Non c’era altro che potessi fare. Io lo avevo chiamato, gli avevo chiesto quell’incontro ed ora spettava a me attaccare il discorso:  
«Lo so, Ellery. So cosa sei diventato…» esclamai, interrompendomi quasi subito. Speravo mi rispondesse, ma le mie speranze furono presto disattese. Ellery era immobile, imperturbabile come sempre, con le braccia incrociate e la solita aria beffarda dipinta in volto.   
«Sei…sei..lo sai!» non riuscii ad andare oltre. Il discorso che mi ero preparata era scomparso nel nulla, abbandonato nei meandri di una mente troppo confusa. Bastava una sola parola…«un mannaro..» sussurrai infine.  
Colsi gli occhi inumidirsi e le labbra tremare. No, dannazione! Non potevo mettermi a piangere! Ero sicura che sarei stata implacabile, decisa, inattaccabile. Stava andando tutto a rotoli, nuovamente… sentii le lacrime affiorare cercai di ricacciarle indietro, senza successo.   
«Perché non me lo hai detto? Non ti fidavi di me? » scoppiai, nascondendo il volto tra le mani, mentre le spalle sussultavano ad ogni singhiozzo. Sperai in un abbraccio che mai sarebbe giunto. “Stringimi a te, stupido essere.   
“Pensai amaramente “Cosa aspetti? Mi stai abbandonando di nuovo?”  
Quasi in risposta, la sua voce fiacca giunse a spaccare il silenzio:  
«Non avresti capito..»  
«Cosa non avrei capito?» perché doveva essere così criptico, ogni volta? La sua flemma iniziava a darmi sui nervi.  
«Andy, sono… lo hai detto tu stessa! Io sono…» le parole gli morirono in gola. Potevo soltanto immaginare la continuazione di quell’unica frase: “sono qualcosa che odio”.   
«Tu hai paura di me.» replicai, cercando di mantenere un tono fermo, senza lasciar trapelare alcuna emozione «Temi che io ti scacci, che ti guardi con l’orrore con cui la gente guarda…beh, lo sai! Credevi ti avrei distrutto? Che ti avrei allontanato? Ma per chi mi hai preso, Ellery Atkins?!» Il mio autocontrollo era durato davvero poco: alla calma era seguito uno scatto d’ira improvviso, che lo aveva colto alla sprovvista; si era ritirato di un passo, cercando la porta.   
«Per chi ti ho preso? Per una ragazzina troppo curiosa, che non dovrebbe immischiarsi in cose che non la riguardano. »   
«Ah, certo…il mio ragazzo è un lupo mannaro e la cosa non mi riguarda?» scattai, con una risatina nervosa «Sei davvero impossibile, a volte! Io mi sto solo preoccupando per te…»  
«No, non ti riguarda! Soprattutto se hai quel maledetto vizio di spiattellare tutto in giro. Non vedi l’ora di correre a dirlo Mezzomago? Arrivi tardi! Hailey lo sa già. Ecco perché te l’ho tenuto nascosto. Di certo non volevo veder la notizia sulla prima pagina della Gazzetta del Profeta» sapeva essere tremendamente crudele e acido. L’avevo infastidito a tal punto? Sì e stava vuotando il sacco. Non ero sicura che pensasse davvero tutte quelle cose, ma non era comunque piacevole vedersele gettare addosso. Agii di impulso: la mia mano destra si sollevò sino all’altezza del suo viso; il rumore dello schiaffo risuonò poco dopo. Non lo evitò, anche se forse avrebbe potuto. Forse sentiva di meritarlo oppure era troppo intento a piangersi addosso per accorgersene.  
«Non hai mai capito nulla di me, nulla. Dicevi di amarmi, ma…>> sussurrai lentamente, senza nemmeno guardarlo «Non lo credo possibile. Sono io quella che ti ama, quella che nonostante tutto ti è sempre rimasta accanto, combattendo i tuoi fantasmi, prendendo a pugni il tuo maledetto orgoglio o difendendoti a spada tratta. Sei sempre stato troppo occupato a guardarti indietro, per accorgerti che sono qui, davanti a te. E che non mi importa ciò che sei diventato. L’unico che non riesce ad accettarlo sei tu.» Mi sfogai, evitando di guardarlo. Desideravo soltanto nascondermi in biblioteca, rifugiarmi tra i libri e cercare conforto tra le pagine ingiallite dei tomi, tra la polvere e le copertine che profumavano di pelle consumata; tuttavia, sapevo benissimo che se gli avessi voltato le spalle, lui sarebbe scappato per sempre. Avrebbe infilato la porta e non sarei più riuscita ad avvicinarlo. Non è tipo da rincorrere qualcosa, nemmeno se questa gli sta particolarmente a cuore. Restai immobile, fissando la punta dei mocassini neri.   
Sapevo di aver smosso qualcosa con quel gesto precipitoso. Avvertivo la sua indecisione: voleva andarsene? Riempirmi di quei coloriti insulti che tanto amava? Ordinarmi di sparire?   
Non fece assolutamente nulla.  
Decisi di ritentar. Non ero disposta a cedere, né a tornare sui miei passi. Avrei inculcato in quella zucca vuota un semplice ed immediato concetto; e che provasse poi a rinnegarlo!  
«Ti amo, E’ry, ma tu non vuoi capirlo. Ti sei preoccupato soltanto di allontanarmi, di scacciarmi… Beh, non ci sei riuscito, mi spiace.Ti amo come prima, forse di più…perché mi sei mancato E perché ora so cosa sono senza di te.» mormorai, con uno sbuffo seccato «Non puoi chiedermi di cancellarti dai ricordi. Resterai uno dei miei sogni più belli».  
Chiusi gli occhi, maledicendo ogni parola appena detta. Perché dovevo apparire così debole ed indecisa? L’ansia stava tornando ad impadronirsi di me. Trattenni il fiato e tesi le orecchie, pronta ad ascoltar il rumore dell’uscio che s’apriva e richiudeva, trascinando via tutto ciò che avevo.  
A volte, i secondi paiono una eternità e qualunque rumore viene coperto dal pulsare incontrollato del tuo cuore. Vorresti dirgli di rallentare o di abbassare il volume, ma non è possibile. Così, non mi accorsi dei passi che venivano verso di me, e mi ritrovai a fissarlo con aria smarrita. Avvertii il tocco delle sue dita leggere sulle mie spalle, in un tentativo gentile di abbracciarmi; lentamente, come a chieder il permesso di poterlo fare.  
Mi slanciai contro il suo petto, inondando la camicia di lacrime. Appoggia il capo sul suo petto, mentre le mani cingevano la sua vita. Lascia scivolare le dita lungo i suoi fianchi, finché l’indice sinistro non colse un raggrinzimento all’altezza del suo fianco destro. Lo sentii immobilizzarsi di scatto. Lo ignorai, sollevando di poco la camicia bianca. Lascia i polpastrelli percorrere il contorno della cicatrice, là dove i denti di un lupo lo avevano ferito. Indugia qualche istante, come a volermi imprimere quel disegno nella mente, prima di passargli entrambe le braccia attorno al collo, sollevandomi in punta di piedi; arrivai a sfiorare le sue labbra e mi lascia scappare un solo, semplice sussurro:  
«Tu sei mio.»


End file.
